


Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

by GayWarden



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: And extremely self indulgent, F/F, come join me in my rarepair for an already semi rare fandom, this is soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: They dance and have a soft gay conversation under the moonlight.
Relationships: Vicar Amelia/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been a lifetime but hi, I'm semi back, and I'm very invested in a rarepair and I'll share it with everyone else.

“Are you sure?” Amelia asked, looking up from the hand that had been extended her way to meet the almost shy grin on its owner’s face. 

Maria somehow lit up even _more_ with a warm smile, “Absolutely.” She wiggled her fingers, which made Amelia laugh and take it. 

“Well then, lead the way,” Amelia said, watching the hunter start to move them towards the dancing pairs. She hesitated a little before they could enter the dancefloor, which made Amelia gently squeeze her hand, “you look extra beautiful tonight, by the way.”

The resulting blush - even if faint - on Maria’s face was enough of a reward, and it seemed to distract her from whatever bad thoughts may have started running through her mind. She adjusted her collar and took them to join the other couples. “You look quite stunning yourself.”

“Is now a good time to tell you I have no idea what I’m doing?” Amelia whispered as the song started, which earned her a small chuckle from Maria. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing either,” she replied in kind, starting to lead the dance, “but no one besides us has to _know_ that, of course.” 

Amelia grinned, trying to follow Maria’s lead and look like she had prepared her whole life for that moment, instead of having been taken by surprise with the invitation. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Maria’s breath ghosted over Amelia’s ear, and she could hear the smile on her voice when she spoke. “Deal. And when this is over, we can finally start the real party.”

“You mean,” Amelia laughed softly into Maria’s chest, “we can drink all the wine we want.”

Maria pulled Amelia closer to her, smiling and whispering. “Of course, and not having to deal with this shi- I mean, everyone looking at everyone and all… this.”

* * *

They were finally able to find themselves a quiet moment in the relative privacy of a balcony far from where the others were. Or, Amelia found Maria leaning on the railing, seemingly enjoying the faint breeze. “Ah, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Maria hummed in response, then turned to face her. “Sorry, just needed to be away from everyone for a while,” her eyes widened a little when she realized how that might have come across, “but not you, just… everyone else.”

Amelia shook her head, smiling, and gestured to the spot next to where Maria was standing. “May I join you in avoiding everyone else, then?” She got an enthusiastic nod in response and promptly moved to stand next to Maria, which earned Amelia a very comforting arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her closer. She rested her head on Maria’s shoulder, hugging her back to enjoy the closeness. 

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Amelia finally spoke, quietly and gently. “Something’s bothering you, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but if you need someone to listen, I’m here and I’m all yours.”

Maria kissed Amelia’s head, which earned her a little noise of surprise, and rested her head on Amelia’s. “Just thinking about what comes next, things like that.”

“I can’t tell you what comes next, in… any sense of the word, I’m afraid,” Amelia said, “but what I can do is tell you that if we both still exist, wherever we are, I will find you.”

The soft moonlight illuminated the small smile that formed on Maria’s lips. “Promise?”

“I promise, on everything that I am,” Maria could hear the conviction in Amelia’s voice in her reply, and it made her heart flutter in her chest. She turned so they were facing each other and brushed some pale blond strands of hair away from Amelia’s eyes with her thumb, using the movement to gently run it over her cheek and lips.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Maria mumbled, still looking at Amelia and taking her in as if her own life depended on it.

Amelia moved her hand up to caress Maria’s cheek and used the arm still around her partner to pull her close, enough for their lips to brush against one another. “May I kiss you?”

“Please do,” came the instant response.

They kissed. A cautious meeting of lips at first, with Amelia gently cupping Maria’s cheek. Maria’s own arm was wrapped around Amelia’s waist, tender, gentle and tentative. Not unlike themselves when they’d first started seeing each other. Amelia felt herself being drawn closer to her partner’s body, to which she happily obliged.

They parted for a few moments, looking at each other in a gentle meeting of green and blue, holding on as if the other was the last spot of safety and warmth left in the world. And perhaps it was so for the young hunter and cleric, who both opened their mouths to speak, and said, at the same time:

“I love you.”

And so they leaned in and found their way back to each other once more with a kiss that started just like their first, but soon became more open mouthed, their grips on each other tightening and holding the other close.

_As if either of them would want to be anywhere except exactly where they were._

On that moonlit balcony, holding the person who owned their heart, knowing that no matter what happened in the future, their home would be right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Maria invented gay rights, I just record it


End file.
